Sorpresa Inusual
by gatita-yaoi
Summary: Italia despues de una gran noche con Alemania empieza a sentir unos sintomas raros ¿que le pasara?la vida del italiano y del aleman cambiaran drasticamente gracias a esta sorpresa. 19 años ante de la entrevista a la familia beishdmit vargas :3 ¿Cuantas dificultades pasara italia para porfin tener a sus hijos en sus brazos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! aqui esta la nueva historia, esta historia es 19 años antes de la entrevista, cuando Italia recien se quedó embarazado. Seran 9 cortos capitulos por cada mes de embarazo, Didfrutenlo! y dejen reviews**

Mes N° 1

Era una noche muy ardiente, llena de placer y amor, Italia habia aceptado hacerlo con Alemania, pero no sabia que tanto le iba a doler el acto de unir sus dos cuerpos y convertirse en uno solo. El rubio alemán estaba encima del italiano imponiéndole un ritmo a su cuerpo provocando una pequeña lagrima en el castaño que mezclaba felicidad,placer y dolor , todo termino en un…

Te amo –alemania se corrio en el interior del menor y el otro solo apretó sus manos, agarrando fuertemente las sabanas de la cama y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente- alemania dolió mucho, vee- dijo mientras lloriqueaba solo como el sabia

Lo…lo siento –el rubio salió del interior de italia y le miro ligeramente avergonzado mientras el otro lloriqueaba infantilmente (como siempre lo hace ¬¬)

Ahh alemania malo te dije que te detuvieras ahhh – el alemán solo seco las lagrimas del italiano y le beso en los labios tiernamente- hera hera~ -pareciera que era la cura para los lamentos del joven quien quedo sumergido en una especie de lapsus bruthus*.

Desde hacia un tiempo ellos habían comenzado una relación lleno de ternura y muchos besos dulces pero esa noche habían llegado a mas que eso debido a esa gran confianza que se habían formado, a pesar de eso a alemania aun se le hacia difícil demostrar sus sentimientos ya que ese aspecto de hombre duro no le favorecía en nada, lo contrario para Italia quien era dulce y encantador aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para dedicarle palabras romanticas a su pareja. El rubio se disponía a abrazalo y pasar otra maravillosa noche junto a su Feliciano quien solo se dispone a acomodarse en el pecho de su pareja.

Alemania tiene muchos musculos… algún dia podre ser asi? –dice sonriendo

Um no lo se –dice mirando al techo

Alemania le gusta como soy? –mirandolo al rostro mientras el mayor solo mira al techo

mmm….-feliciano solo se entristece por la expresión de ludwing – como decirlo… es lo que me mantiene aquí – y asi de vez en cuando y con mucha suerte el joven Italiano podia escuchar frases tan cortas y hermosas provenientes de el alemán. Y asi sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y las lámparas se apagaron para recibir al tren de los sueños.

2 semanas después.

Ahh, fatrello, me siento mal –decia algo aturdido el italiano corriendo hacia el baño. Su hermano mayor miro extrañado la escena

Oye! Que te pasa veneciano?, maldicion ¿estas bien? –decia romano que tocaba la puerta del baño

Creo que algo me hizo mal –salió del baño con una cara de asco

Será mejor qua llame al doctor- el mayor se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al teléfono pero fue interceptado por Feliciano quien se aferro a su pierna

No! Por favor me dan miedo los médicos y sus agujas y sus aparatos esos frios que te ponen en el pecho por favor no! Ya estoy mejor- lloriqueaba como niño pequeño aferrado a la pierna de su hermano mayor

Jum… creeré en tu palabra pero si te vuelves a sentir mal lo llamare sin quejas bien? – lo miro con cara de regaño

Gracias hermano – solto la pierna de lovino aliviado de la decisión que tomo… y asi sin que Feliciano lo supiera empezaría una etapa de su vida que nunca olvidaría.

Debo irme ha ver a el bastardo de Eapaña, el macho patatas dijo que llegaria en 5 minutos asi que no hagas nada de nada hasta que el llege,maldicion ya se me hace tarde,chiao- se despidio y se retiró de la habitacion

**Aqui termina el primer capitulo, el segundo va ha estar emocionante, ya lo tengo escrito, solo me falta la aprobacion de unas compañeras que me ayudan en esto de las historias y tambien aumentarle algo mas de romance, dejen reviews , gracias por leer **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui el capitulo 2, Japon es el primero en saber la verdad, jajaja, bueno disfrutenlo y dejen reviews, no tardare en el capitulo 3, planeo una reunion en la casa de Alemania con Japon, Grecia Italia y por supuesto Alemania, me emociona escribir esta historia ya que la tenia en mente desde hace mucho tiempo :3 ¡DISFRUTENLO !**

Mes N°2

Italia habia despertado a las 8:00, ya era tarde y Alemania no estaba en casa, dió un largo bostezo y salio de la cama estirandose un poco, se puso una camiseta tomate y unos jeanes negros, le quedaban apretados asi que los cambio por unos pantalones deportivos,(le quedaban igualmente apretados pero se las arreglo para safarlos un poco), bajo a la cocina a ver que habia de comer, Alemania habia prearado el desayuno y le habia preparado pasta, Italia al ver el plato de spaguettis corrio a la mesa y se sentó a comer, cuando cogio el cubierto le empezaron a dar naunseas y corrió al baño dejando el plato de pasta intacto, Feliciano sale del baño, raramente tenia ganas de onigiris y té japones , asi que salio corriendo a la casa de Japon

El italiano había llegado corriendo a casa del japonés y toco la puerta fuertemente

Nihon! Nihon! abre! voy a morir aqui mismo si no abres! Nihon! –lloriqueo el italiano,el japonés abrió la puerta de inmediato ante las quejas de su amigo

Hola Italia-le dijo sin sorpresa seguro se trataba de algo sin importancia como estaba acostumbrado- que te sucede?

Me siento mareado, todo me da asco, no quiero pasta y quiero comer onigiris –dijo lloriqueando

Onigiri? Parece que es grave casi siempre quieres pasta… si no es pasta es pizza –pone cara pensativa- pasa veremos que tienes

Me voy a morir! –entra con un aura negra alrededor y kiku solo le invita a sentarse en una almohadilla. Su casa obviamente era estilo oriental y frente a ellos tenían una pequeña mesita con te.

Dime desde cuando te sientes así? –sirve un poco de te

Hace como mes y medio. Tengo mareos y nauseas. No puedo comer pasta en paz… nihon! Sin pasta me muero! –recarga su cabeza en la mesa aun con el aura negra.

mm… antojos, nauseas, mareos…-se levanta de la mesa y trae un plato con onigiri- toma, tenias ganas de onigiri… yo iré a comprar algo no tardare.

No! Japón! No me dejes solo que tal si me muero o me dan ganas de vomitar- se aferro al pie del oriental

El baño esta al fondo a la derecha. Y no tardare… si es lo que pienso no morirás –dice sonriendo para darle seguridad al italiano que solo le mira confundido pero esa tierna sonrisa le hace sentir más tranquilo

Sea lo que sea nihon… ayúdame –lo suelta y se sienta una vez más- y no dejes que muera

No lo permitiré … o Alemania me matara – después de un tiempo ya todos sabían la relación del alemán y del italiano pero más que nadie, Japón se convirtió en el confidente y amigo del italiano quien le sugería como tratar al alemán ya que es un experto en el ambiente "yai" por la cultura de su país. Salió de su hogar dejando a Feliciano solo comiendo onigiri como si fuera su última comida… o al menos así se sentía. Su atención fue captada por una foto de japon y sus hermanos. China lucia muy feliz entre todos sus hermanos menores y recordó que nunca fue muy unido a sus hermanos debido a que su abuelo lo saco de su hogar y sintió cierta nostalgia que fue interrumpida por otra foto a lado donde estaba kiku con Heracles muy sonrientes. Ellos también iniciaron una buena relación a pesar de que casi no se veían por que el griego estaba en las excavaciones de la antigua ciudad se notaba que ellos se querían mucho… pensó que a pesar de que no pudo estar mucho con sus hermanos, Alemania había llenado aquel hueco que le dolía al italiano. En ese momento kiku entro por la puerta con una pequeña bolsa de farmacia.

Qué es eso kiku? –mirando lo que traía el joven en la mano

Es solo una pequeña prueba- sonríe abriendo el paquete

Prueba de que… no será una inyección verdad? –Dice con cara horrorizada- no me inyectes por favor!- dice lloriqueando

No, nada de eso. Es solo que con lo que me dices que sientes es probable que …estés ... etto ...embarazado –dice sonriente ante la petrificación de Italia

E…embarazado? Como! –dice viendo con cara de confusión a su amigo

Algo que hicieron tu y Alemania hace dos meses –la cara de italiano se torno roja al recordar aquel momento- es solo una teoría por eso traje la prueba no quiero decir que realmente lo estés… pero para asegurarnos de que no sea o sea… -dice entregándosela- sabes donde está el baño ahí vienen las instrucciones –el italiano tomo la prueba con las manos temblorosas y se dirigió al baño. Kiku sonrió y miro la foto de Heracles- Grecia, parece que la gente a nuestro alrededor crece al igual que su vida. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí –toma la foto y la pone en su pecho suspirando. Feliciano sale del baño con la prueba en mano.- y qué tal?

Tengo que esperar quince minutos- con mucho nervio ante el posible resultado

Pues a esperar –lo invita a sentarse una vez más- y que harás si es positivo?

No sé! No sé como lo tome Ludwig! Y mi hermano lo matara y no se –se tira al suelo y empieza a rodar

Deberías sentirte feliz, un hijo es una bendición y una alegría –toma un poco de te

Eso lo dices porque tú no estás embarazado! –kiku escupe el te- que estoy diciendo! Ni siquiera sé si es positivo –se sienta y suspira

Digo… si estuviera en tu lugar… pero en vez de Alemania fuese Grecia obviamente- el japonés se sonroja notoriamente- creo que aunque mis hermanos no quisieran yo tuviera a ese bebe porque es fruto de nuestro amor –sonríe sonrojándose mas

Y porque no tienen un hijo Heracles-san y tú? –pregunta inocentemente

Que..Que dices?! Este… nunca he hecho cosas así! Además Heracles-san está muy ocupado excavando la antigua Grecia y no podrá poner mucha atención a un hijo.

Por ti se que dejaría eso de excavar –toma un poco de te- deberías de ir a buscarle, se que se sentirá muy feliz –sonríe hacia su amigo

Tal vez… -se quedan un momento pensando- lo hare …- el italiano sonríe feliz. De verdad kiku amaba mucho a Heracles.- ya pasaron quince minutos –mirando el reloj

Ah! Estoy nervioso-se lo da- hazlo tu!

No tú tienes que hacerlo… además no quiero tocar eso –dice empujando la mano de Feliciano

Tienes razón- suspira y abre poco a poco la prueba

Son tres rayas rosas las que se deben de ver –dice leyendo la caja

Bien- con la mano temblorosa la empieza a abrir- 1….2….- el ambiente se tensa

Y..? –kiku algo nervioso de la respuesta

3…- Feliciano se congela …es definitivo ,estaba embarazado. Kiku sonríe feliz

Felicidades futuro padre –dice tomando té mientras que Feliciano cae congelado- ahora piensa como decírselo a Alemania- se destruye por completo- y a lovino –se hace polvo…esta muerto

**gracias por leer, y dejen reviews y recomendaciones para escribir algo mas en la historia,me ha gustado como quedo, esta chistosa, mi madre la leyo y le gustó (mi madre es fujoshi) bueno gracias, bye, este capitulo se me ocurrio mientras veia Elfen Lied (parte en la que comen onigiris) , espero que les haya gustado. dejen reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aqui el capitulo 3, algunas ideas son sacadas de otro fic, pero esta vez he tratado de poner la mayoria ideas mias , a mi madre le encantó este capitulo, jajajaja, bueno disfrutenlo y dejen Reviews **

**Att: Gatita-yaoi**

Mes N°3

Italia no le habia contado nada a Alemania, pero el aleman estaba preocupado por su pareja, que estaba enfermo y no habia ido a los entrenamientos durante 1 mes y no habia querido camer pasta, asi que Ludwig estaba realmente preocupado por Feliciano, Italia estaba cada vez mas gordito y no sabia como explicarselo a Alemania pero despues de todo habia coguido la excusa de que ultimamente habia comido mucho (lo cual era verdad) pero Alemania solo le dijo que dejara de comer tanto o engordara mas , pero Italia tenia un hambr debia comer para alimentar tambien al hijo que crecia en su interior.

Veee…-asi el italiano había entrado en un deprecion por un mes cosa que preocupo a Alemania y tambien a su hermano

Te pasa algo Feliciano? –mirando a Italia

Nada! Yo no espero nada! Lo juro! –dijo tartamudeando y lloriqueando, mirando a Alemania como si hubiera visto un fantasma

Tengo que terminar de cocinar, hoy nos visitan Prusia Kiku y Heracles… si te ponía a cocinar a ti seguro que lo primero que harias seria "pasta"- ante esta palabra el italiano siente que se le revuelve el estomago y corre al baño-

Italia! Qué te pasa –Ludwig deja de hacer la comida y sigue a Feliciano- estas bien, Italia ?

Si estoy en la gloria, super bien! –dijo con algo de sarcasmo… Esto si era grave

Llamare al medico para que venga a revisarte –sale Alemania del baño y coge su telefono el italiano lo sigue rápidamente y abraza al alemán

Nooo por favor! Me dan miedo los médicos, sus inyecciones y sus tunicas blancas y ….y sus medicinas! Por favor no lo hagas Doitsu –lo abraza lloriqueando

Pero es que estoy preocupado por tu salud, Italia –abrazandolo con ternura y le da un beso en la boca - no es normal que te pongas asi y me tienes muy preocupado

Pero no quiero un medico… estare bien-dice Italia haciendo pucheros- además no quiero preocupar a Gilbert ni a kiku ni a Heracles-san- dice hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del aleman

Pero me preocupo yo –Alemania lo toma de los hombros

No tienes por que –sonrie y justo cuando el alemán se iba a quejar tocaron la puerta- yo abro! –feliciano corre feliz a la puerta y al abrir ve a japon y grecia en la puerta- bienvenidos! Kiku te e extrañado –lo abraza, kiku lo empuja para que deje de abrazarlo

Yo también- algo apenado ya que no esta acostumbrado a los abrazos que no sean de grecia

Hola Italia, Alemania –heracles saluda con una sonrisa.

Hola Heracles-san! –italia lo saluda feliz mientras alemania los invita a pasar. Todos se sientan en la comoda sala.

Quieren tomar o comer algo? –dice Feliciano poniéndose de pie

Hey! ore-sama ya llego, no comensen la fiesta si mi hermosa presencia!- se abre de golpe la puerta, dejando a la vista a Prusia, el cual pasó a sentarse al lado izquierdo de su hermano,West

Ore-sama quiere una cerveza- dice prusia recostandose en el sillon como si estuviee en su propia casa

Yo solo quiero agua- dice heracles en un bostezo

Ire a ver las bebidas, Doisu quieres algo de beber?- pregunta parandose

Lo mismo que Prusia,- responde mientras le codea a su hermano para que se siente bien

Te acompaño por las bebidas- sonríe a su amigo y este asiente. Ambos se pierden hacia la cocina.-

y como se a tomado la noticia –dice Kiku tomando unos vasos y Feliciano solo tiembla

No le he dicho nada aun…- contesta coguiendo un paquete con 6 latas de cerveza

Por que? –le mira extrañado y diriguiendose a la mesa para poner los cubiertos

Por que no se… como explicarle… Ludwig estoy embarazado! Dios,no se como lo tomara dice en tono triste y lloriqueando

Debería de estar feliz ,será padre. Aparte no se lo puedes ocultar por siempre el lo notara…-dice señalando su barriga que estaba ya empezando a notarse, se acerca a su amigo y le toca el hombro- lo mejor es que se lo digas de una vez.

No puedo kiku! –empieza a lloriquear mas

Solo díselo y ya…-el japonés sonríe y el italiano suspira.

Tienes razón creo… se lo dire hoy…- se dirigue al comedor ubicando los platos y ponindo las bandejas que contenian diferentes platos en ellas (parecia un bufet), cogieron las bebidas y se diriguieron a la sala, donde encontraron a Grecia dormido y a Prusia y Alemania conversando de negocios con Austria, dejan las bebidas en la mesa y se diriguen a sentarse, Prusia coge 2 cervezas y le entrega una de estas a su hermano y abren las cervezas bebiendolas un poco, Grecia al sentir a Japon sentarse a su lado se despierta

Ya es hora de ira a comer - anuncia italia haciendo a Alemania levantarse y todos se diriguen a la mesa a comer

...

Al terminar de comer se diriguieron nuevamente a la sala, Gilbert estaba un poco borracho ya que se habia tomado 4 cervezas de una sola y con el paso del tiempo ya eran las 10:00 de la noche,

Yay! Yo también tengo mucho sueño –se friega los ojos y se recarga en Ludwig. Heracles carga al japonés quien no se resiste por el cansancio y Gilbert se dirige a su carro

Los acompañare a la puerta- alemania se levanta mientras Italia queda dormido en el piso de la sala. Al despedirse cierra la puerta y mira la cara adormilada del joven.- vamos a la cama- le ayuda a levantarse y Feliciano se cuelga del cuello de su pareja siendo arrastrado hasta la cama. Ahí se acuesta sin decir mucho y Ludwig lo acompaña. Le empieza a besar los labios y el italiano corresponde sus besos, mientras el alemán se abre paso por debajo de la camisa del chico y se acomoda encima de el. De repente Feliciano se detiene.

que sucede, Italia ?- pregunta extrañado por la reaccion de su italiano

Es que no puedo –dice mirándole y empezando a lloriquear- si quiero pero no puedo- el alemán le mira sin entender

Por que?- pregunta en Aleman sentandose a lado de su pareja

Es que me da miedo que me lastimes y lo lastimes y ahhh! Lo siento yo debía decírtelo pero tengo miedo y no quiero que me dejes pero no quiero dejarlo a el y juro que no lo volveré a hacer! –el chico empezó a lloriquear mas fuerte mientras el alemán trataba de razonar las palabras del italiano sin comprender menos las palabras del joven

De que hablas? –preguntó el aleman secando las lagrimas de Italia

De nuestro hijo –se tapa la cara con las sabanas mientras su Alemania empieza a digerir lo dicho por el menor- es que si lo hacemos lo podemos lastimar y debi decírtelo antes pero me dio miedo por eso los mareos y antojos de wurts y todo ahh –empezo a lloriquear mas fuerte

Un…hijo?... –el alemán se quedo asombrado y el italiano detuvo su lloriqueo viéndolo

Ludwig? Estas molesto conmigo? –le miro y se sorprendió de que Ludwig lo abrazo tiernamente

Yo..no..- lo abraza muy fuerte.

Ahh lo siento! Te hice enojar waaaa! –lloriqueo con mas fuerza

No…solo…gracias –por primera vez Feliciano sintió un Ludwig que rompió sus barreras de inexpresion y mostro aquel sentimiento… por primera vez le sintió temblar de emoció lo besó y al paso de minuto se quedaron dormidos

...

Despertó al dia siguiente en la mañana, Alemania no estaba a lado suyo, asi que bajo a la cocina a ver que habia de comer, tenia ganas de comida de España y queria Paella, bajo a la cocina y vio a Alemania ahi sentado comiendo una tarta de la Selva Negra. Se veia deliciosa asi que se sentó a lado de alemania

Buenos dias, Italia- saludó Alemania como siempre lo hacia por las mañanas

Vee-buenos dias doitsu- contestó italia coguiendo un poco de tarta (no le dio naunseas)

Hoy habra una reunion del G8, vas a ir? - preguntó alemania un tanto preocupado

Vee, si!- contestó italia alegre- ahi contemosles a todos sobre el hijo que tendremos, yay- dijo alegramente

Si- contesto simplemente alemania y siguio comiendo

**Yay, alfin he terminado el capitulo 3, el 4 sera todo mis ideas y se enteraran todos del embarazo de Italia, y como reaccionaran los demas? y como reaccionara Lovino? ajajaja creo que para mañana ya ha de estar listo el capitulo 4 y el miercoles estara listo tambien el ultimo capitulo de "Una entrevista a la familia Beishdmit Vargas" dejen Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola denuevo, aqui esta el capitulo 4, me he demorado debido a asuntos escolares pero con el 5 tratare de demorarme menos, este capitulo es uno de los mejores que he hecho hasta ahora y chistoso, aqui romano se entera de el embarazo de su querido hermano y tambien muchos y dejen Reviews**

Hbian terminado de comer, Italia corrio a cambiarse de ropa para ir a la reunion del G8, en ya 1 mes que no habia ido a las reuniones de estaba ansioso por contarles a todos lo que le habia sucedido,mientras Italia se vestia, Alemania estaba pensando sobre el caso presentado ¿como puede ser que Italia este embarazado si es hombre?, sabia que habia una posibilidad de que naciones quedaran embarazadas pero no era comun, solo habia pasado eso con pocos paises como Canada, quien ya tenia un hijo y una hija de 4 años, pero era el unico que conocia que habia estado embarazado, n sabia que hacer y sin cuidados medicos especialisados podria morir el bebe que crecia dentro de Italia pero ...¿como iba a convenser a Italia de que vaya a un hospital? ademas ya era hora de que se haga una ecografia y comprobar que su bebe este bien, ¡ya habian pasado 3 meses y medio!.

Italia regreso a la sala vistiendo una camiseta azul holgada y unos pantalones deportivos negros y unas zapatillas, sabía que no debia usar ropa apretada durante su embarazo, Alemania lo llevo al carro y partieron hacia la reunion del G8

...

Cuando entraron a la sala de la reunion vieron algo sorprendente, no estaba solo el G8 ahi, estaban mas paises como España Hungria Belgica Grecia Prusia China Korea y lo mas tenebroso del mundo Romano, Italia sentia que estaba muerto, Alemania se sentía igual, entraron a la sala escabulliendose entre los paises que estaban viendo la pelea entre Inglaterra y Francia,y lograron sentarse en sus respectivos lugares

Vee, Doitsu estoy muerto, mi fatrello se va ha dar cuenta y me va a aniquilar aqui mismo- dijo lloriqueando y sujetando el brazo de Alemania

Tranquilo, no dejare que te haga nada,y de seguro España tampoco lo permitira- trató de calmarlo un poco y acarició su cabello lentamente como a un gato.

¿¡Que diablos haces macho patatas!?- grita Romano al ver la escena trayendo la atencion de los otros paices

Felii, que bueno que volviste- dicen Hungria y España al unisono, a lo que italia solo respondio con un simple vee y coguió la chompa de alemania y se la colocó en la barriga para que nadie notara su barriga ya de 3 meses que se notaba a plena vista, Canada visualizo la escena y se acercó a Italia

Italia esto...estas embarazado?- susurro el canadience en la oreja del Italiano, Italia simplemente asintió, en eso Lovino se le acerco por la espalda a Feliciano y le arrancó el saco de las manos y vió el estado de su hermano

¿¡Feliciano Vargas que es esto!?-gritó furico

Vee fatrello lo siento, yo no sabia que te enojarias tanto- lloriqueo haciendo que España vaya a detener a Romano sea lo que sea que estuviese haciendo

Que haces mi Romanito, no hagas llorar a Feli- dice españa jalandolo hacia su aciento

¿¡que acaso no notas que el infeliz de feliciano esta embarazado!?-grita haciendo que todos miren a Italia del Norte y vean su barriguita

Haaa, Ita-chan ¿porque no me lo dijiste?- reclama españa acercandoce a Italia , y asi se fueron acercando todos los paises a felicitar a Italia y a Alemania porque no habia necesidad de preguntar quien era el padre, ya era ovio, hasta que sonó el timbre indicando que la reunion empesaria, y como siempre Estados Unidos era el que daba las charlas

...

Al terminar la reunion se diriguieron a casa logrando evadir a Romano, al llegar Alemani dejo sus cosas en su estudio y tomó valor ppara ir a hablar con Italia acerca de llevarlo al hospital

Etto...Italia..yo creo que...- dijo Alemania nervioso viendo a Italia viendo TV y acariciando su barriga

Que pasa alemania?- preguntó el Italiano

bueno...yo creo que deberiamos ir al hosptal a ver el estado de tu embarazo- dijo rascandose la nuca

Veeee, no! no pasa nada malo no hay nesecidad de ir!- lloriquea por lo dicho por el Aleman.

Pero es nesesario hacerte una ecografia para ver como esta el bebe, si no puede ser que...muera-dice lo ultimo bajando la cabeza (plan para que Italia acepte)- y tambien para saber si es hombre o mujer.

No quiero que muera!- llora desconsoladamente - muy bien ire, ire!- dice secandose las lagrimas. (gloria para Alemania :D). Se diriguen a la salida de la casa y se encuentran con Prussia que estaba a punto de entrar

West!-corre a abrazar a su hermano-hola Ita-chan - estruja un poco a Italia,se queja de dolor porque el abrazo de Prussia fue muy fuerte- kesesese perdon Ita-chan me olvide kesesese justo estabas saliendo ¿a donde iban?- pregunta

Al hospital- contesta Alemania- a hacerle una ecografia a Italia-completa, Italia solo sonrie.

Wow, kesesese, puedo acompañarlos?- pregunta prussia

Bueno ya que mas toca,- terminaron y se diriguieron a sus autos, en cuestion de minutos ya estaban en el hospital central de Alemania.

Vee, Doitsu cambio de idea regresemos a casa- dijo italia tragando saliva al ver pasar a dos doctores caminando con unas cajas que decian "Jeringas" y una cruz roja en las cajas,

Tranquilo,Italia, no te va a pasar nada, solo es una ecografia, no duele en absoluto- trata de calmar al Italiano que se estaba preparando para salir corriendo

kesesese, Ita-chan le tiene miedo a los doctores, que tierno- dice prusia mientras dos personas mas bajaban del automivil, esas dos personas eran España y Romano

¿¡que hacen ellos 2 aqui!?- exclamo Alemania viendo a Romano

Han venido conmigo, Romano prometio no decir ni hacer nada y españa igualmente- contestó prusia diriguiendose a la entrada del hospital, Alemnia jaló a Italia y España y Romano los siguieron sin decir nada , aunque se notaba en el rostro de Lovino un cruel odio hacia Alemania.

Al llegar fueron a la sala de espera de un doctor conocido de Prussia y Alemania, se veia amable asi que Italia accedio a entrar al consultorio seguido de los demas paises y Alemania estaba a lado de el. El consultorio tenia un aura extraña, olia a medicina y habia un escritorio con 3 sillas, detras habia una cortina blanca tapando una camilla y varias ¿¡inyecciones!?,

Doisu vamonos me da miedo doitsu doitsu vamonos- rogaba italia al obserbar bien la habitacion.

No te van a poner nada Italia, relajate- le intentó calmar el aleman

Fatrello callate de una jodida vez no te va a pasar nada, el macho patatas y el doctor lo han dicho, callate joder- reprendió Romano a su hermano

Señor Italia porfavor recuestese en la camilla, no le va ha pasar nada solo relajese para que salga bien la ecografia-le indicó el doctor, el italiano obedecio tembloroso, se recostó en la camilla.

Saquese la camiseta y safese los botones del pantalón.- Italia obedecio y lo hiso ecsactamente como el doctor ordeno.- solo le voy a colocar este gel en la barriga y nada mas asi que relajese- dijo el doctor al ver una exprecion de terror en la cara del Italiano. Aplicó el gel por la barriga abultada del italiano, los demas paises solo estaban viendo la escena, y posó una maquina por encima de la barriguita de italia, en una pantalla se podian observar ondas y despues de unos 5 minutos buscando el doctor encontró algo, eran sus hijos, al parecer eran mellisos y hombre y mujer

Señor, usted va a tener mellisos y son hombre y mujer, por el momento estan en buen estado pero debe venir cada mes ha hacerse una nueva ecografia- indicó dejando el aparato a un lado, Prussia España y Romano se quedaron asombrados por lo que habian visto en la pantalla, era la primera vez que habian visto a un pequeño bebe de una nacion, y alemania emboscó una leve sonrisa e Italia estaba tan feliz que sentia que su corazon se iba a salir de su pecho,Italia se puso su camiseta y se abrocho los pantalones y salieron del hospital cada uno a su respectiva casa.

**bien con esto he terminado el capitulo 4, el 5 les ofresco para el viernes, ultimamente ando ocupada en epoca de examenes y lamento haberme demorado haciendo este capitulo, bye bye y dejen Reviews . kesesese**


	5. Chapter 5

**!HOLA!, aqui estoy,denuevo, con el capitulo 5, me salté el me ya que no ocurre nada interesante durante esos meses, este mes es el septimo y comienza la eleccion de nombres y la compra de ropa y objetos, y otra ecografia, tambien mas sorpresas que se van desarollando a travez de la historia, y tambien habra un poco de otras parejas *¬***

**DISFRUTENLO! Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS ... :)**

Capitulo 5

**Mes 7**

**POV Alemania**

**Hace 13 días, parodia de Alemania **

Me habia ido a comprar comida y habia dejado a Italia solo es casa,casi solo, estaba con 2 sirvientas que siempre lo cuidaban, asi que estaba tranquilo, habia visto cosas que nunca habia visto sobre Italia, por ejemplo, verlo enojado, verlo gritando de furia y etc, cosas que aterraban de Italia, habeses cuando se enojaba era mas fuerte que yo, e incluso Lovino lo temia cuando eso pasaba,y tambien lo avia visto llorar de dolor y no de temor como sus tipicos lloriqueos,cuando llegue lo encontre furioso en la sala caminand de un lado a otro

Ludwig!no vuelvas a dejarme solo, idiota!- me gritó al mismo tiempo que me dio un puñete en lla barriga, casi me ahogo, ¡por dios, era muy fuerte!, subió a su habitacion enojado y dando fuertes pisotadas, minutos despues fui alla y lo vi dormido en un sillon,lo lleve hata la cama, estaba mas pesado de lo normal, era el doble de pesado, pero, pude llevarlo a la cama y lo deje dormir...

**HOY EN DÍA, **

Me levante a las 6:00 de la mañana,era un hermoso dia, estaba soleado y el paisaje era hermoso, me levante y vi a Italia, aun dormido, estaba acurrucado abrazando su barriga donde ahora crecian nuestros hijos, hace un mes exactamente habiamos hecho otra ecografia, estaban mas grandes que la ultima vez, crecian rapidamente y nos dijeron que probablemente tarden menos en nacer que los niños normales, se demorarian tan solo 8 meses, ya solo faltaba un mes para que nascan y ya estabamos en Septiembre, ultimamente no hemos salido de casa y no hemos ida a ninguna reunion, nadie sabia el estado de Italia, pero el esta bien, me aserque a el para acariciarle el cabello y luego baje a la cocina , preparé un batido de frasas y huevos revueltos para Italia, ya que decia en internet que eso ayudaba al desarollo de los bebés, en fin al terminar de prepararlo ya eran las 7:45, Italia despertaba a las 8:00 ultimamente (antes se despertaba a las 6:00), asi que lleve el desayuno en una bandeja asia la habitacion y lo deje en la mesa (la habitacion era gigante y tenia comedor), me dirigí al baño para cambiarme de ropa y cepillarmey despues salí, vi a Italia que ya estaba abriendo los ojos y echó un largo bostezo, ayer se habia levantado a las 11:30 por dolores estomacales asi que supongo que debe estar un poco mal,ya le falta tan solo 1 mes para conocer a sus hijos pero justo ahora hace berrinches diciendo que es insoportable, y sigue temiendo a las agujas,¿como se supone que va a dar a luz?,

vee, buenos dias doitdu- me saludó despues de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la mesa y empezar a comer

sigo con hambre- bajo la cabeza y yo fui por mas comida a la cocina, y se la dí, despues de estar satisfecho se echo denuevo en la cama y en eso habia recordado que hoy iba a ser la **ultima ** ecografia que le iban a hacer e iban a decidir para que fecha nacerian nuestros hijos, pero habia un problema, ¡no sabiamos que nombre les ibamos a poner ni tampoco teniamos nada comprado para ellos como ropa juguetes las cunas etc, todo lo que nesecita un bebé!

Doitsu, ¿en que estas pensado tan forzadamente?- dijo Italia dandose cuenta que estaba frunciendo el ceño,

No es nada, no te preocupes- le dije mirandolo con dulzura y de reojo mire su barriga, era muy grande,y me acorde nuevamente de ir al doctor

¿A que hora nos llamó el doctor para ir a hacerte la ultima ecografia?. le pregunte un poco sonrojado

creo que a las 4:00 PM- me contestó sonriendo y despues se metió a la cama quedandose dormedo, recien eran las 10:43 AM, asi que salí a comprar algo de comida mientras dejaba a las sirvientas domesticas a cargo de Italia (en esta historia Alemania es millonario y tiene sirvientas), trate de volver lo mas rapido podible para que no se de cuenta de que no estaba alli, al entrar a la habitacion por suerte seguia durmiendo...

Ya son las 2:00, Italia no puede comer nada debido a la ecografia pero creo que cuando lleguemos ha de arrazar con toda la cocina...esaba haciendo un escandalo diciendo que queria onigiris, seguia con esos raros antojos, hasta aveses se le antojaban los scones de Inglaterra, se cansó de hacer escandolo y se paró de la cama, parecia obeso con esa pancita, y aveses daban ganas de reirse, pero yo no me rio de el ya que soy un **hombre **maduro, Italia ma abrazó y se quedo un buen rato ahi abrazandome, yo estaba echo piedra, en eso ya eran las 3:05,asi que le dije a italia que ya debiamos irnos al hospital , el solo asintió y nos diriguimos al carro para partir al hospital, Italia en los ultimos dias habia tenido contracciones y lo he visto retorcerse de dolor,estaba muy preocupado, despues de todo no falta mas que semanas para que Italia de a luz

...

POV: La Autora (yo)

Cuando llagaron se bajaron del auto y fueron a la sala donde el doctor los esperaba, al llegar los atendieron rapidamente e empezaron primeramente preguntando como les habia ido este ultimo mes, el doctor estaba un tanto preocupado, ya que sabia que las nacione eran como los vampiros, crecian rapidamente, incluso mas rapido y nacian antes que los niños normales, asi que le dijo a Italia que siguiera la misma "rutina" de siempre, Italia se quitó la camiseta y se desabrocho un pco el pantalon (pantalon para "embarazadas" que Alemania le compro) y el doctor echo el gel y empezo a mover el aparato buscando a los bebes que rapidamente aparecieron, ya estaban grandes y listos para nacer pero, no, les faltaba por lo menos 2 semanas mas

Yo creo que la cesarea se podria organizar para 2 semanas mas..- dijo serio el doctor-

es lo maximo de tiempo que les queda, me temo que ya estan grandes y no podran avansar mas ahi dentro- dijo bajando la cabeza, Italia estaba preocupado porque aun no tenian nada listo y Alemania igual porque le preocupaba la reaccion que tendria Italia al ver todas las agujas e instumentos quirurgicos que se necesitavan para el parto, el doctor le mandó unas pastillas a Italia para que aguantara mas tiempo, porque sabia que Italia aun no estaba listo, por supuesto los medicamentos no harian daño a los bebés

...

Al llegar a casa se pusieron a pensar en los nombres, primero los alemanes, alemania nombro algunos que le parecian bonitos como tales son :

Klaus, Reinner, Jack, Hans, Herbert, Heinz, Tostern, Frederick, Roth, Rolf, Axel, Kay, Fritz,

pero italia nego todos hasta que porfin dijo "Baldwig" , a Italia le encantó ese nombre, en especial porque se parecia al de su aleman que era "Ludwig", y prosiguieron con los de mujer los cuales eran :

Ingrid, Karin, Charlotte, Hanna, Annet, Johanna, Frida, Jutta, Sabine, Irene, Margaret, Nicole, Heidy, Gretchen,

Gretchen, este ultimo le fasinó a Italia ya que sonaba como Gretel, una historia que el amaba desde pequeño, asi que decidieron esos dos nombres, y empezo a nombrar los nombres Italianos que Italia habia escoguido primero los de hombres y luego los de mujeres , Italia decidió de una sola, le gustaba el nombre Benedetto y Caterina asi que les puso ese nombre a primera eleccion,Alemania estuvo de acuerdo, ahora lo unico que faltaba era la ropa y accesorios para los pequeños.

...

Decidieron ir a comprar las cosas para los bebés ,

-Cunas

-ropa

-jugetes

-comida

-coches

-zapatos, etc

Con la lista ya echa,fueron a almacenes de bebes y niños, compraron algunos zapatitos blancos azules rosados y amarillos, y ropa como pantalones camisas vestidos faldas y otras cosas para bebés,

A Alemania le gustaba que los niños usen traje y se vean formales, al igual que a Italia asi que compraron algunos trajes y tambien pijamas, algunos cuentos para dormir y toneladas de jugetes que Italia compró, le gustaba comprar y ademas eran multimillonarios, no habia ningun problema.

Fueron a comprar los coches y las cunas, eran unas cunas de madera de pino y elegantes de un valor de unos $1.200 pero no era problema asi que las compraron (solo compraron 2) y los coches los compraron las sirvientas de la casa que tenian buenos gustos para cosas de babé ya que ellos estaban agotados, habia todo una limosina llena de compras, despues de todo iban a ser hijos de multimillonarios y naciones.

...

Cuando llegaron a casa se pusieron a decorar uno de los cuartos mas grandes de la mansion para que sea el de sus hijos, una parte era rosa y la otra azul marino, habian muchos jugetes y habian dos armarios llenos e ropa para los babés y algunas ropas eran para cuando sean mas grandes, Italia estaba emocionado, ya le faltaba solo una semana para tener a sus hijos en sus brazos pero tambien estaba sufriendo de fuertes contracciones momentariamente...

**Aqui terminado este capitulo, me costó mucho saber que poner en la historia, el proximo capitulo ya es el parto y algunas cosas mas como el Baby shower etc, dejen muchos Reviews y ya para el Lunes he de tener listo el proximo capitulo y tambien el proximo del proximo que es ya cuando tienen 3 años, va a estar emocionante, lean el siguiente capitulo el dia Lunes y espero que me dejen Reviews...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Hoy sera un emocionante capitulo, ya nacen los bebés, y tambien ya iran a la primera fiesta de navidad :), estara emocionante, lo se porque yo lo escribi y mi madre lo leyo y le encantó, mi madre si que es una verdadera fujoshi, le encanta el yaoi, je je, pero bueno eso no importa, solo espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews, saludos y a leer! :D**

Capitulo 6

La última semana hacia pasado demasiado rapido, Italia ya no aguantaba con sus dolores y Alemania estaba asustada de que Italia sufriera, hasta hoy, era el 12 de Septiembre de 1993

Italia estaba en su cama aterrorizado, le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si le clavaran estacas, y había soltado un líquido viscoso transparente con una mescla de sangre en la cama, y empezó a gritar descontroladamente, estaba angustiado y tenia miedo, mucho miedo

Doitsu! Doitsu! Ayúdame!- gritaba y gritaba una y otra vez, hasta que Alemania entró corriendo a la habitación y vio la escena, enseguida cogió el teléfono y marco el número del doctor Jimmy, el cual siempre había estado junto a el ayudándolo en este caso, y se apresuró rápidamente a contarle lo sucedido, mientras Italia lloraba del dolor y la angustia, se sentía que iba a morir en algún momento.

Hallo?, habla el Dr. Jimmy ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- se presentó educadamente

Sí, quiero consultar urgentemente algo, soy Alemania- dijo con voz temblorosa

Sí, que pasa? todo va bien?- dijo el también angustiado

Italia ha... Hay un líquido viscoso en la cama donde se encuentra Italia, parece ser transparente y tiene un poco de sangre ¿que está pasando?- dijo tratando de controlar su angustia, estaba muy preocupado y horrorizado.

...-se quedó en silencio

...-no respondió ni dijo nada más

Sr. Alemania, traiga a Italia urgentemente al hospital, tenemos que revisarlo antes de que algo le pase, es posible que ya haya roto fuentes y tenga que dar a luz en este instante...bip- se había cortado la llamada, Ludwig corrió hacia Italia y lo cargó en brazos hacia el carro, y se dirigieron al hospital

...

Creo que ha roto fuentes. Ya es hora de que dé a luz no puede esperar más, o los bebés morirán- dijo sosteniendo la mano de Italia, quien estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, Alemania se quedó en shock,

- Debemos llevarlo rápidamente a la sala de parto- unas enfermeras entraron y pusieron a Italia en una camilla y se dirigieron a la salida, el doctor le dijo a Alemania que lo acompañara y ambos fueron tras las enfermeras, estaban nerviosos, tanto Alemania como el doctor, para el cual, iba a ser la primera vez que realizaba una cesárea a un hombre.

...

Cuando llegaron a la sala comenzaron a quitarle la ropa a Italia y cogieron la inyección para ponerle en la espina dorsal, pero Italia chillo antes de que hicieran,

Vee, no quiero que me inyecten- lloriqueo

Si no se la ponemos sentirá un dolor horrible cuando comenzamos la carea, Sr. Italia por favor, solo una de las enfermeras, las otras solo asintieron

Italia tomó valor y dejo que se la pusieran, sintió un dolor horrible, pero luego ya no sentía medio cuerpo, vio a Alemania entrar y este lo agarro de la mano fuertemente antes de ver como empezaban a cortar la barriga de su Italiano, le dio nauseas ver eso, ya que salía mucha sangre (gore *¬*), Italia estaba desmayado, minutos trascurrieron hasta que por fin, se vio la cabeza del primero y el doctor comenzó a sacarlo con cuidado, se escuchó el llanto del primero, el cual era el hombre, lo envolvieron en una toalla y lo pesaron.

-su peso es de 2,5kg y mide 54 cm, es muy saludable- dijo la enfermera llevando al niño a donde lo bañarían y cortarían el cordón umbilical,

Al pasar 2 minutos sacaron a la otra bebe, se escuchó el llanto de la niña, y la llevaron a pesar y medir

-Su peso es de 2,1kg y mide 50 cm, es saludable- dijo sonriendo la otra enfermera y llevando a la niña a hacer lo mismo que con su hermano

Italia había quedado inconsciente apenas habían empezado a cortar su barriga, Alemania estaba asombrada, era maravilloso y único ver nacer a unos seres que son fruto de su amor.

Llegaron las dos enfermeras con los dos niños, ya vestidos y bañados, estaban dormidos y usaban unos bodes, el de Baldwig era celeste y el de Caterina era Rosado, y llevaban gorras de esos mismos colores y unos escarpines blancos, su piel era súper blanca como la nieve,

Las enfermeras pusieron a los bebes en un moisés y los dejaron durmiendo, Alemania se quede vigilando a Italia, el doctor y las enfermeras habían salido y sus hijos ahorita estaban en la sala donde ponían a los bebes recién nacidos.

**1 hora después (4:15 pm)**

A... ale...Alemania? donde estoy?- dijo rascandose la cabeza

En el hospital, ya acabaron de nacer nuestros hijos ahorita deberían estar con las enfermeras- dijo Alemania sonriendo (cosa que casi nunca hacia)

Alemania, donde están? quiero verlos!- dijo reaccionando ante lo que le dijo el rubio

Llamare a las enfermeras para que los traigan, yo tampoco los he visto aun- sonrió mientras aplastaba un botón azul (este llamaba a las enfermeras, se me ocurrió mientras veía una película de detectives),

Las enfermeras tardaron en llegar, hasta eso ya eran las 4 pm, y ya habian llegado con un moisés en el cual llevaban a los pequeños niños, los sacaron y se los entregaron, uno a Italia y el otro a Alemania, Alemania llevaba al hombre e Italia a la mujer.

Son hermosos- Italia acaricio la mejilla de su hija, ya no llevaba su gorrita así que se pudo ver unos cabellos pelirrojos en su cabecita, igualmente en la de Baldwig, Caterina abrió los ojos lentamente, sus ojos eran de un celeste intenso como los de su padre, igualmente los de Baldwig quien también había despertado, Caterina sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita cogiendo un dedo de Italia con su mano, Baldwig estaba jugando como gato con el collar de Alemania, eran tan moe que Italia no quería separarse de ellos, de repente Baldwig comenzó a llorar, Alemania le pasó a Italia él bebe y no sabían porque lloraba

Tal vez tiene hambre- dijo Italia sonrojado- no se si habrá algo de comida aquí, y ademas es solo comida para adultos, me pregunto si..- se sonrojo- tendré un poco de leche-dijo mientras se zafaba la camiseta, Baldwig atrapó en un intento desesperado por comer , uno de los pezones de Italia y comenzó a succionar, para sorpresa de Alemania y Italia, este si tenia leche su hijito la estaba bebiendo como si no hubiese mañana, después de que se cansó Alemania lo tomó en brazos y le hizo dormir, Italia comenzó a alimentar a Caterina , quien comía lentamente, su actitud era igual a la de Alemania, al terminar de alimentar a los bebes y hacerles dormir empezaron a contemplar a las pequeñas criaturas, era la primera vez que veían a un bebe recién nacido, ya que las naciones no nacían de otras, simplemente aparecían.

Pasaron así hasta que llego el doctor y aviso que como Italia era una nación sus heridas sanaban rápido, así que ese mismo día podían irse.

Bajaron al estacionamiento, ambos caminando ya que a Italia no le hacia falta nada, caminaba por sí solo, subieron al auto y se dirigieron a un restaurante, pidieron pasta, Alemania pido un trazo de selva negra, al terminar de comer se dirigieron a casa, ya eran las 8:00 pm así que debían ya acostarse a dormir, después de todo ya estaban todos agotados, los bebes y los padres, todos incluso las 20 sirvientas e la casa que se la habían pasado limpiando y decorando ya que sabían que ya llegarían los bebes.

Los bebes ya estaban dormidos así que los dejaron en la habitación de ellos y se dirigieron a dormir...

Vee, los niños son tranquilos, he leído en internet que los bebes siempre lloran de noche- dijo el italiano acercándose al pecho del alemán, este último solo miraba a la ventana y veía la hermosa luna llena que había hasta que sintió que Italia se durmió y el también lo hiso minutos después.

...

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que los pequeños nacieron, eran más grandes y anqué tan solo tuvieran 3 meses se veían como de 6 meses.

Se encontraban en la casa de EEUU, donde siempre se hacían todas las reuniones,

-¡Hay Italia, Alemania!- nos llamó Alfred de la puerta de su casa. Otra vez volvíamos estar allí, para celebrar la navidad, pero esta vez ya no seriamos solo los 2, también llevábamos a 2 personas de más, eran Caterina y Baldwig

-¡Ciado!- saludo Italia rebosante de felicidad.-

¿Italia, te ayudo?-dijo Alemania dirigiéndose a su novio. Italia señalo que cogiera a Baldwig, mientras el italiano cargaba a la pequeña Caterina, hasta ahora nadie había podido ver a los bebes ya que últimamente habían estado muy ocupados, pero mucha gente insistió en que lo llevaran a la fiesta de navidad, los que más insistieron fueron Prusia y Romano, quienes querían ver a sus sobrinos.

-¡Que linda! -dijo Alfred mientras trataba de cogerla, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar con su dedo la mejilla de Caterina.

Cuando entramos la mayoría de gente los abordo para ver a los bebes. Italia consiguió pasar a través del bullicio y se sentó en el sofá, Alemania se sentó a su lado antes de que alguien más tratara de quitarle el sitio. Taparon a los mellizos con una cobija para que no tuvieran frio

-¡¿Dónde están mis sobrinos?-grito una voz arrogante, que solo podía pertenecer a Prusia. Aprecio por el frente y pidió permiso para coger al bebe que cargaba Alemania, este se lo entrego.

-¡AWWW! ¡Qué monada!- exclamo mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabeza. (Después de todo era experto en cargar niños, ya que había criado a Alemania) Italia sonrió al igual que Alemania

-Eh tú, deja a mi pequeño sobrino, hermano del macho patatas.- dijo Romano aproximándose a Italia, mientras intentaba hacer que Prusia se fuera, pero este se negó. Se paró frente de Italia y le arrebato de las manos a la pequeña Caterina (Caterina no lloro ni nada por el estilo)

Vee, fútrelo no la lastimes- dijo Italia angustiado

No le hare nada, después de todo ella es parte de la familia- dijo alzando a la bebe para examinarla- se parece al idiota de Veneciano, si tan solo no tuviese ojos celestes como los del macho patatas- dijo a marcando más cuidadosamente a la pequeña

-¡Eh yo también lo quiero cogerla en brazos, Levi!- se quejó España. Quitándole a romano la niña, y abrazándola

-Oye, maldito bastardo, esa es mi sobrina, devuélvemela!- exclamo Romano, España entrego a Veneciano la bebe. América se acercó a la escena y dijo:

-Como habéis tenido a los bebes cada pareja les ha comprado algo.- les dijo. Todos les fueron dando los regalos. Ninguno era repetido, por lo visto ya lo tenían planeado. Japón y Inglaterra les regalaron un sonajero en forma de ello Katty (de parte de Japón) y una hada con unicornios para colgar encima de la cuna (ese fue de Inglaterra). Francis y Gilbert les regalaron un par de biberones y un peluche enorme de pajarito (de Gilbert). Ya y Iván les regalaron un par de peluches, Alfred y Mata les habían regalado unos juguetes para cuando fueran un poco más grandes, y una trona. España y romano les compraron unos peluches de tomates y pasta y también cobijitas con dibujitos de banderas de países. La mayoría de los países les regalaron juguetes.

Habían pasado ya dos horas, estaban hablando tranquilamente en el sofá, algunos haciendo demasiado ruido (América…).Caterina se había quedado dormida junto con Baldwig, así que decidieron no moverlos y los dejaron en una habitación que América les había ofrecido para dejar descansar a los bebes, después de todo ese cuarto no era nada más y nada menos que el cuarto de Dennis y Fallón, (los hijos de América y Canadá), Fallón estaba en la habitación, ella tenía ya 9 años, al igual que su hermano, pero parecía tener 12 años, su hermano no se encontraba en casa, ya que se había ido a la casa de uno de sus compañeros de la escuela.

-¡Deberíamos tener otro hijo!- exclamo Alfred. Mata se quedó con los ojos abiertos y negó con la cabeza, como si se hubiera imaginado como sería tener a otro hijo más en casa, con lo molestoso que era Dennis le bastaba. Todos se reían ante la cara de decepción que se le quedo a Alfred, minutos después bajó Faloon a la sala y saludo con todos, y se puso a conversar con Sealand y Finlandia. (Faloon es rubia como Alfred, de tez blanca y ojos morados como los de Mattew y es una niña muy pacífica y seria)

Italia apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Alemania y lo abrazo mientras miraba a todas las personas que se reían y se divertían, miraba a Faloon, que igualmente había sido uno de los casos únicos de una nación embarazada, Faloon se veía saludable, pero no aparentaba la edad que tenia, lo cual era un problema de las naciones. Alemania le cogía de la cintura al Italiano pegándolo más a su cuerpo y lo beso tiernamente, (nadie los miro, por suerte).

Había sido la mejor navidad en sus vidas, la mejor de todas.

**4 años después... septiembre **

Madre! ya estoy listo, a qué hora nos vamos a ir- gritó Baldwig desde su habitacion,Italia al parecer seguía dormido, pero los gritos de su hijo hicieron que se despertara, eran las 6:00 de la mañana, solo 2 personas despertaban puntualmente a esa hora, inclusivamente mas temprano, estas eran, Ludwig y Baldwig,

Vee, ya voy, ya voy-dijo mientras se lebantava y corría a vestirse y alistarse para llevar a Baldwig y a Caterina a su primer día de escuela (se lo que piensan, recién tienen 4 años, pero ya tienen apariencia de alguien de 6 años, así que irán a Primero B, esa es su aula designada en el instituto Beijing BISS International School (una prestigiosa institucion en Alemania), ya estaban todos abajo, Baldwig y Ludwig estaban desayunando e Italia estaba cocinando,

Pero esperen falta alguien ¡Caterina!- recordó al instante Italia

Italia subió corriendo a ver a su hija, que al parecer ya estaba despierta, pero no se avanzaba a desenredar el pelo y aun no sabía vestirse sola, recién tenía 4 años,

Mami, no puedo vestirme sola y mi pelo esta enredado- dijo con un tono de tristeza, su pelo le llegaba hasta las rodillas, es normal que se enrede, pero Caterina no aguantaba su pelo enredado

Dejame ayudarte- dijo la preocupada "madre" y entro a la habitacion, coguio a su hija y la sentó en la cama empezando a vestirla, primero tenia que cambiarle de ropa interior y ponerle las medias blancas, y después le puso su camisa blanca escolar , el suéter rojo y la falda roja a cuadros de la institución ,y los zapatos negros, ya terminado de vestirla, la llevo hacia la peinadora y empezó a desenredar suavemente su pelo, era igual al color del pelo de Italia, y sus ojos eran grandes y celestes, un celeste intenso como los de Alemania, que podían enamorar a alguien con solo verlos.

Ya está!- dijo sintiéndose orgulloso de su trabajo

Gracias, madre- contesto la pequeña Veneciana y después Italia y Venecia se dirigieron al comedor, donde se encontraban Alemania y Sylt conversando, Italia se sentó a comer junto con Venecia y empezaron a hablar sobre las actitudes que debían tomar en clase. Al fin y al cabo ya eran las 7:30, ya era hora y tenían que llegar a las 8:00 para la inauguración del año lectivo. Llegaron a tiempo, en la institución de **Beijing BISS International School** no se les permitía llegar ni un minuto tarde, pero llegaron a tiempo, en el programa de inauguración Sylt y Venecia se la pasaron jugando, pero la directora no los reprendía porque había visto a quien era su padre, era el dueño del país, solo pocas personas lo sabían, que el tenia el poder total en Alemania, así que la directora de la institución no se atrevía a decirle nada. Al terminar el programa se dirigieron a las aulas y los padres se despidieron de sus hijos, al igual que lo hicieron Italia y Alemania, especialmente Italia, ya que empezó a lloriquear y Alemania lo tuvo que sacar de allí, y así comenzó la vida de Baldwig y Caterina como estudiantes.

**Aquí termina el penúltimo capitulo, el siguiente es una sorpresita y contendrá mini escenas Lime , me encantó como quedo, espero que me dejen reviews y les mando muchos abrazos y besos, mua, 3 , por favor dejen REVIEWS, me ayudarían a tener mas ideas, y gracias por leer, perdón por las faltas ortográficas y otras cosas que no les haya gustado.**


End file.
